A Holiday Away From Home
by Rosie O'Reilly
Summary: It's Christmastime again. Holiday is spent at the Burrow, and Ron and Hermione get a little intimate. Installment 4 in the QLFC. Chaser 3, Caerphilly Catapults. Optional Prompts inside.


_**Number: 3. The Burrow  
**__**Optional Prompts:  
**__**6. Stupid  
**__**7. "Here's to alcohol, the rose colored glasses of life." –F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Beautiful and the Damned (whom I am related to. As well as Francis Scott Key- author of the American National Anthem. Fitzgerald and Key are second cousins thrice removed, I believe and Key is either a very great grandpa or uncle to me or something like that. [:  
**__**13. Too Short  
**__**[12. A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.- Ingrid Bergman—Does not count as an extra prompt, as we're only allowed to use three. I just want to use it. ]**_

* * *

The end of December rolled around once again, as it did every year. The Ministry gave its workers a week off for the holidays, so my Auror husband and I spent Christmas at his old house, once again. Of course, we spent a few days at my parents' house, so the kids could see both sets of grandparents. Christmas Eve was our last day in the Muggle world. We opened presents with my parents and had a little feast, as if it really was Christmas. After the last of our goodbyes were said, we apparated over to the Burrow, where we'd stay until after New Year's.

Mrs. Weasley screamed in surprise as she heard the all too familiar pop of our arrival from outside the kitchen door.

"Molly, you should be used to that noise by now. During the holidays, you do live in a house where that sound is ever present, with how many people come in and out of here." I chuckled.

"I know, Hermione. It's just these old bones of mine can't take it anymore." She hugged me tightly.

"Mum, you could never handle that noise. Remember when Fred and George used to do that every chance they got once they turned seventeen?"

"Of course I remember, Ron." She turned and gave Ron his even tighter 'welcome home' hug. "Same room as usual. You know the drill." Then, to the kids: "Hello, dears! Here, take a macaroon." And as each kid took a cookie, she gave them a smooch on the cheek and a giant bear hug. "As for you, Rose and Hugo, you have different room assignments this year. Rose, you're staying with Lucy, Molly and Lily. Hugo, you and Al will be rooming together."

"Sweet!" My six year old son pumped his fist in the air in celebration and dropped his cookie at the same time.

The room assignments were new; I guess Molly was trying something different. The outside of the house looked even more topsy turvy than it did during our third year of Hogwarts, twenty one years ago, when most of the Weasley children were still living at home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had added extra rooms onto the house to make more room for us all.

Christmas came and went with much joy on all of our parts, each of us receiving a monogrammed sweater from Molly. The cousins all enjoyed spending time with one another, gallivanting around with their brand new toys. It was a happy chaos.

New Year's Eve came, so naturally everybody was up late. We'd just come back from a late dinner at a restaurant in Devon, and only a few minutes lasted until the countdown began. Mr. Weasley brought out champagne, firewhiskey and some mead. A few toasts were made to the New Year, the usual, wishes about how good luck and fortune would follow us all.

"Here's to alcohol, the rose colored glasses of life." Bill toasted. We raised our flutes and sipped from them in agreement.

"Here's to Hermione. The most wonderful wife and mother anyone could ever have. I'm so lucky to call her mine, and I don't know how a girl like her ever fell for a stupid git like me." He laughed and raised his glass, the rest of us following suit. After the toasts were done and the countdown finished, I went and tucked my children into their respective rooms. They'd no doubt stay up later than they ever should, especially since Molly had left a tray of sweets in each of the rooms. I went downstairs, grabbed my champagne and plunked down on a chair, where I observed my lovely husband from across the room.

"Hello, dear." I said entering the kitchen.

"H-hermione! What are you doing in here?" Ron said, fiddling with some trinket in his hand.

"What? Can't I come talk to my husband?" I stalked toward him sensually. He backed away until his back hit the counter.

"Well—sure. But aren't you going to yell at me?"

A confused look flitted across both of our faces. "What do you mean? Why would I yell at you?"

"B-because I'm dumb. I don't know how to make good toasts, I don't know how to not embarrass you. I just can't ever please you. You always want more from me than I could ever give you and I just don't know what more you want! How am I supposed to deal with any of—" I lunged forward an staunched the extensive flow of explanations. '_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.' _I smirked into the kiss, remembering the words my mother always used to quote at me, and pressed against him. Lifting my hands, I ran my fingers through his hair, making him shudder oh so slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter to him and deepening the kiss.

"Mhmm. 'Mione." Ron groaned.

"Come on. Let's go the back way." I whispered, tugging him behind me. "Ooh, looks like this way's already blocked up." I giggled upon opening the door to the back set of stairs and finding Ginny and Harry in a very compromising position. "Tell you what. You go out there first, mingle for a few minutes, and I'll walk upstairs. You follow."

He nodded. "Sounds good." I walked out shortly after him and up the stairs to our room. At this moment, I was thankful Molly had set up separate rooms for the kids. I closed my eyes for an instant, and then felt a dip in the bed behind me. I rolled over and hugged the man who had blessed me with two wonderful children.

"Oh and by the way, you make excellent speeches."

"Ya think so? Well, how do you like this one? 'To tonight, the most bloody brilliant evening I've experienced with my beautiful wife, and to many more like this one; perfect, with no interruptions."

I laughed quietly, and he flipped us so that he was straddling me. He began kissing me fervently; every inch of my body that was exposed was peppered with light but passionate kisses. After that, my dress came off, followed by his jacket and shirt. His pants were a bit of a struggle, seeing as I kept getting tangled in the suspenders that were attached to them. He hitched my leg around his hip, and his mouth fiercely attacked my neck and collar bone. I raked my fingers along his back, with just enough pressure not to draw blood. He unclasped my bra and flung it to the side. I tugged off his boxer shorts and threw them to some unknown corner of the room. He hooked his fingers around the elastic of my lace panties, and dragged them down my legs, where they joined the heap of clothes on the floor, waiting for the last piece to finish it. The rest of the night was spent in a wonderful bliss, neither of us keeping track of time, forgetting where we were, not remembering our jobs, our families or our duties that needed to be fulfilled in the next few days. Both of us enjoyed our holiday close to home, taking pride in the way we could pleasure each other with the little things.

I awoke in the morning to Ron missing—probably making sure the kids were fine, or just chatting with his family—and the winter sun gently shining in my face. I sighed and got up, showering and putting on fresh clothes before venturing downstairs to face the chaos that usually reigned in the Weasley house, regardless of what time of year it was. I sighed as I began my trudge down the long staircase, and thought about the assignments that were due in two days' time. _Oh, why must my relaxation days always pass so quickly? I wish we could just take a few weeks off for a cruise or something. A cruise would be nice. Humorous also. _I chuckled to myself, just picturing Ron getting on a ship without any direction from me. _Pity that it'll never happen. _I sighed again. _Just not enough time in a day. Or year. And a few weeks still wouldn't buy enough time with Ron alone for me to be truly satisfied with taking a holiday. It would be over before we got a chance to be used to down time. Just like everything else; too short._ And with those last thoughts, I skipped down the last few steps and plastered a smile on my face to greet my giant family.

* * *

**_Well, guys, hope you liked it! Reviews always appreciated. _**


End file.
